Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HyPET™ Molding System, (ii) the Quadloc™ Molding System, (iii) the Hylectric™ Molding System, and (iv) the HyMet™ Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems Limited (Location: Bolton, Ontario, Canada; www.husky.ca).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,711 (Inventor: Glaesener; Publication Date: 1997 Jan. 14) discloses a platen for transmitting a clamping force while preventing end face bending by using an intermediate structure distributing forces from edges of one end face to a centre of the other end face. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose a platen for use in a clamping operation wherein a force is generated having a first direction. The platen includes a first wall having edges and a center area and at least first and second sides. The first side is adapted to be positioned nearest the clamping operation. The platen further includes a second wall spaced from and substantially parallel to the first wall. The first wall and the second wall extend substantially transverse to the first direction of the force. An intermediate support structure is positioned between the walls and is used to direct the force from the edges of the first wall toward the center area of the first wall for substantially preventing non-uniform deflection of the first wall along the first side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,402 (Inventor: Glaesener; Publication Date: 1998 Jul. 7) discloses a process of distributing forces within a platen by generating force against sidewalls in a first direction and a directing force from one of the sidewalls solely towards the other of the sidewalls. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose an injection molding machine that includes: (i) a stationary platen having a first mold half, (ii) at least one moveable platen having a second mold half for forming a mold with the first mold half, (iii) tie bars for guiding the moveable platen relative the stationary platen, and (iv) an injection unit for injecting molten resin into the mold. For at least one of the stationary and moveable platen, a force is generated during clamping having a first direction. The at least one stationary and moveable platens includes a first wall having edges and a central area and at least first and second sides, wherein the first side is adapted to be positioned nearest the clamping operation. The platen further includes a second wall spaced from and substantially parallel to the first wall, wherein the first and second walls extend substantially transverse to the first direction of the force. An intermediate support structure is positioned between the walls and is used to direct the force from the edges of the first wall toward the central area of the first wall for substantially preventing non-uniform deflection of the first wall along the first side. A related process for preventing flash formation is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,329 (Inventor: Nazarian et al; Published: 2000 Feb. 22) discloses a platen with deformation-free mounting surface and with flexible structure interconnecting the platen tie bar housings and the mould support section. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose a platen to be operationally coupled to a plurality of tie bars and which is suitable for supporting a mold element in a clamping operation in which the platen is subjected to clamping forces. The platen includes a mold supporting section comprising a mold support member having a mold mounting surface for receiving the mold element. A plurality of tie bar engaging members is spaced apart from the mold supporting section. A flexible interconnecting structure comprises at least one interconnecting element which interconnects at least tie bar engaging member to the mold supporting section. The interconnecting element is placed under tension during the clamping operation to allow the tie bar engaging member to deflect upward relative to the mold supporting section in response to the clamping forces acting against the platen.
PCT Patent Number WO 03/084731A1 (Inventor: Wohlrab et al; Publication Date: 2003 Oct. 16) discloses a platen for an injection-molding machine, and the platen includes a backing frame joined to a front plate by angled ribs that meet the frame outside the tie bar holes. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose a plate for an injection molding machine, especially a closing and/or nozzle plate for receiving a tool. The plate includes: (i) a front plate section provided with a tool clamping surface, (ii) a rear plate section enabling force to be introduced into the plate, and (iii) a connecting section which connects the front and rear plate sections. The purpose of the plate is to avoid bending loads in the force-introduction areas of the plate. This is achieved by matching the front plate section, connecting section and rear plate section in terms of dimensions, design and/or arrangement in addition to the position of the areas wherein force is introduced, whereupon the flat areas in the rear plate section where force is introduced only become essentially deformed as a result of the bending load in the direction in which force is introduced.
U.S. Patent Application Number 2004/0208950A1 (Inventor: Glaesener; Publication Date: 2004 Oct. 21) discloses a platen for a molding machine, and the platen includes a support located between two planar walls having ribs arranged at non-normal angle to a first wall and the rib transmits forces from the first wall to a second wall such that bending of the second wall is resisted. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose a platen for a molding machine. The platen includes an intermediate support structure between two planar walls having ribs arranged at a non-normal angle beta to a first wall. The ribs couple forces from the first wall to the second wall in such a way that bending of the second wall is resisted. This adds to the rigidity of the second wall and hence the platen, adding to flatness of the arrangement. Gussets may be provided extending between the ribs and the intermediate support structure. This has the effect of surrounding and supporting an injection bore and further adding to the coupling of forces to the edge portions of the second wall to resist forces acting to bend the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,876 (Inventor: Glaesener; Publication Date: 2002 Aug. 27) discloses a mold-support platen that includes spaced-apart ribs interconnecting back face, wall and front face. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose an injection molding machine that includes a moveable platen specifically adapted to uniformly distribute a clamp force to mold half surfaces thereby reducing localized deflections and unwanted flash on the molded article.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,121 (Inventor: Fischbach et al; Published: 2006 Jan. 10) discloses a mold clamping plate for an injection molding machine that consists of a central plate with sleeves at its corners which surround bores for spindles of spindle drive, the sleeves being only partially connected to the plate. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose a platen of an injection molding machine that includes a plate-shaped center area having corners, each corner formed with a recess. A plurality of sleeves is received in the recesses of the center area and defines bores for accommodation of column-like holding and/or guide elements. The sleeves have an outer surface in confronting relationship to the center area and are configured for only partial connection to the center area, thereby establishing an elastic connection between the center area and the sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,978 (Inventor: Glaesener; Published: 2006 Jul. 25) discloses a platen for a molding machine that includes support between two planar walls having ribs arranged at non-normal angle to first wall and rib couple forces from first to second wall such that bending of the second wall is resisted. More specifically, this patent appears to disclose a platen for a molding machine includes an intermediate support structure between two planar walls having ribs arranged at a non-normal angle beta to a first wall. The ribs couple forces from the first wall to the second wall in such a way that bending of the second wall is resisted. This adds to the rigidity of the second wall and hence the platen, adding to flatness of the arrangement. Gussets may be provided extending between the ribs and the intermediate support structure. This has the effect of surrounding and supporting an injection bore and further adding to the coupling of forces to the edge portions of the second wall to resist forces acting to bend the wall.